Why me?
by Sio chan1
Summary: a beautiful girl from miami whisked off into the wonderful wonder world of anime. What will she do when she can cross between the anime and manga worlds. What kind of crazy batshit is this? HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILY! OC X ?
1. Chapter 1

**Sio: happy birthday Emily I hipe its a good one haha**

**?: ...**

**Sio: yay your pairing was part of the intro even if I gagged him**

* * *

It was a cold frosty winters day, the one with dead leaves littering the ground that crunched softly when you stepped on them, the grass had a frist chilling it to the very veins of its existence creating an akmost addictive crunching sound when you pushed the grass blades into the hard frozen ground with the soles if your ugg boots or trainers.

Emily Jane Toca sat at home watching the snow falling not knowing her world was about to take a turn for the peculiar, and not to mention...fanatical.

As the snow fell unnaturally in Emily's sunny home if Miami she began to think, 'why the fuck is snow falling at the beginning of summer' she mentally pondered, the answer was simple some crazy shit was 'bout to go down.

So let me tell you the story all about how her life got twist turned upside down I would like to take a minute just sit right here and tell you how she became a princess of genre anime.

In sunny miami born and raised on the laptop is where she spent most her days, chilling out emailing relaxing all cool studying science while in school, but then a couple of guys they were up to no good started making trouble in a different neighbourhood. Emily finished sending what was to be her final email for the day but she didn't know it yet, no one would have known it. Except maybe one person, but they arent plot important.

The sky was a dark grey from the fluttering falling snow, it was a gentle sky that then looked almost peaceful and beautiful, the eventual arrival of summer was somehow welcomed by dreary winter.

Emily sat on her porch as she wrote the final email and she was anticioating her friends answer, they often role played via email exploring new ways to make or write fanfiction as she tutored her foreign friend on how to write good fanfiction as her in herself was an excellent fanfiction author and artist.

Unbeknownst to the girl she was being watched, her maroon eyes were easily seen through her followers binoculars, beautiful silky suncooked hazel hair glinted with red highlights in the sunlight, a soft smile graced her delicate tanned features as she awaited her friends answer.

A black sedan drove up it had fresh on the plate and a pistol in the mirror, if anything she felt the fear grip her but she was suddenly grabbed and driven off into thin air.

She began to wake up around what she thought was 7 or 8 and she yelled out into the darkness "Where am I?" she struggled and writhed against her bonds afraid of what was going to happen to her, she felt the fear grip her and take ahold of her soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sio: and now for the second chapter**

* * *

As she called out into the darkness she began to hear footsteps, she could make out a glowing light in the darkness. A figure stood before her he seemed to have large circular lensed glasses and white hair. The most peculiar thing? When she looked at his head she could see what seemed to be large white bunny ears. "Hi there" he greeted. Emily looked at the rabbit eared man confused at what she saw "uh who are you again?" she asked still aghast from the ears twitching on the top of his head.

"I my dear am Peter White" he chuckled suddenly his mouth at her left ear The hot breath waning onto her neck was enough for her to blush "g-get away from me you creep!" she yelled at him pushing him away, he in turn pouted "oh you'll want to love me in time" he grinned.

With that he faded back into the darkness leaving Emily alone, she looked down to her wrists to see red chains, it looked like the blood someone had spilt, and when she looked to her ankles they were bound together by blue chains, blue like the tears someone must have cried.

She suddenly felt her world spin, twist and swirl around her and suddenly she was lost in a sea of dreams.

* * *

When she awoke she was in a small class of students, none of them had faces, "Now that our final contender has awoken we may start the games" he chuckled

"Let the madness...BEGIN"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sio: few finally the third chapter had some trouble with this one I do not own katekyo hitman reborn or sgt frog Or alice in the country of hearts.**

* * *

When Emily left the classroom she looked around the obviously basic corridor it was no different to one she would expect to see in an ordinary high school. She suddenly bumped into a black haired boy "Move it herbivore" he growled out softly pushing past her, he looked scary "Fuck you she retorted" her mouth had engaged before her brain had a chance. The boy glared at her with a determination and blood lust she had onky seen in one anime. Katekyoushi hitman reborn.

She was shocked. Hibari kyoya. THE Hibari Kyoya. She began to back away "I didn't mean it!" she cried out hoping he wouldnt bite her to death. Thankfully he began to chase a small green creature. Was it a frog? With a yellow star on its chest "get back to class green herbivore" Hibari growled at the creature "Make me dummy" the green creature back. Emily had only seen this creature in one anime also. SGT frog. Keroro looked at her "a new one in the game of madness? she even has a face".

Emily was confused, but before she could asj a question she was in a peculiar dark , place a man with dark bkack hair she recognised him as nightmare. "Well someone couldnt take the atmosphere here" Emily looked at him the last thing she remembered was staring at the chase "you retreated into your own mind because you ran out of oxygen in your brain"

"All i have to say" he began "is wekcime to the games of madness"


End file.
